Guardian Demon
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: "What would you do if you found out your whole life is a lie and the only thing that makes it worth living actually is the main one destroying it. Would you question your faith or try to end your existence." Sasuke never actually did believe in angels and demons; but he did believe he had one. But there's a major difference between angels and demons. Angst, suspense, horror,yaoi.
1. Watching you

**Guardian Demon**

**A/N: **You would not believe how long I wanted to upload this idea. I actually came up with it a while back but I wanted to wait a little while before posting. This idea was inspired by **_The Show Must Go On Pt.1 _**by **_Famous Last Words. _**Check them out.

**Warning: **Angst, death, torture, yaoi, and incest.

**Disclaimer: **I make no profit from this story. All rights reserved. I just write.

Song lyrics in "_italics"_

Prologue: Watching you.

…...

"_I must accept these consequences for my actions,_

_when all I did was what the world told me I should do_

_And do anything for my dreams, _

_if you only knew the cost of my dreams, _

_AKA, you would be you_

_I'm dead now"  
_

_They screamed and begged for it to stop. But it didn't care, it was a demon of cruel and indescribable blood-lust. And it loved the blood and the horrid filled screams. Nothing could be heard except for the screams as the monster tore through flesh and bones as if they were paper. The scent of blood was so thick in the air you could taste it. The demon started laughing manically his voice echoing in the dark moonless night._

"No, no no-" Sasuke screamed, tossing and turning in his sleep. His body shook and jerked with fear. "Sasuke wake up, sweetie. Wake up." it was his mother's voice and his father's shaking that brought him back to reality. He sat up, his body drenched in sweat, to meet their concerned gaze.

"You had that dream again, didn't you." his father asked. There was actual concern in his voice and not the usual emotionless tone he used toward his son. Sasuke nodded; wanting to punch something. He hated this feeling, he was 17 and here he was shaking in his bed as his parents tried to comfort him. He wondered if they were as tired of him screaming in his sleep as he was.

It was the same nightmare every night since he was 10. It was a dream of everyone he knew and loved being killed brutally by this demon. And no matter how many times he had it the dream never changed but he always woke up screaming.

"Try to get some sleep," Mikoto cooed, kissing his forehead. He nodded as both his parents left, but he wasn't about to fall asleep at least not yet. He laid down on the bed waiting. What he was waiting for apart of him knew the other part didn't.

Nothing happened during the next couple minutes, so he tried to himself. "Aniki," his voice barely a whisper. There was more silence before he heard it. _"Sasuke"_

A wave of relief washed over Sasuke as he heard the voice again. It was soft and angelic like it might as well been the voice of god himself. The voice that always comforted him and let him know right from wrong. When all else failed he had that voice.

_Don't worry Sasuke. I'm here._

Sasuke began to relax as he heard the voice. It had been with him around the same time the nightmares started,10. But he never told anybody, in fear of being called crazy because he went as far as calling the voice Aniki. For him it was nice to have someone who took care of him even if he couldn't see him. For Sasuke this voice was his guardian angel.

"_The nightmare is slowly taking over_

_all that's happened it is enabling him_

_to take exactly what he wants_

_until he get what he desires, _

_we'll be at his whim"_

**A/N: **So far so good; considering this my first attempt at an angst type story. Please review *gets down on knees and begs*. I want to do this right, so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Darkened Love

**Guardian Demon**

**A/N:** So the previous chapter came out well. This whole story will end up being tricky for me, since angst is not my best writing style. But this chapter was in my head, so I decide to post it as soon as possible. Enjoy and please review.

**Warning:** Angst, demons, hell

**Disclaimer:** Nothing here belongs to me, I just write.

Song lyrics in _'italics' **The Show Must Go On Pt. 1**_

Chapter 1: Darkened love

...

He looked up and gave a heavy sigh. It feels like a millennium he's been stuck here. Down in hell amongst other demons. He was one of the powerful ones, powers at there fullest and being in his prime they were pure were many names for him some more darker and scarier than others. Prince of darkness, Monster, Satan's son, Demon, etc. But he did have a name, one that was rarely utter in fear among strangers and only known by a handful of people.

Itachi Uchiha.

_My inner demon,_

_he is screamin' at me, "Take her now"_

_This is your only chance _

_don't get another,_

_ don't let me down._

"Itachi," he turned his direction to the voice. It was Kisame, another demon in the 'cult' he was in, more or less in. "What is it," he already knew what he was going to ask and say. It was a conversation that was brought up almost all the time either by him or some one else. Kisame gave a heavy sigh, "you still plan to don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement, an acknowledgement of something that couldn't be stopped. Itachi simply nodded his head.

"You can't be serious," now it was Pein, the leader who spoke out. "You know as well as everyone else that I'm dead serious" Itachi said slitting his crimson eyes towards Pein's direction. It was pointless to stop him, when would they get it through there heads.

He leaned against a wall and looked up, "I'm going to get my otouto no matter what the consequences are." His tone was dark and dead serious.

Closing his eyes he let Sasuke's voice play in his head,

_Aniki_

Being called that fueled something in him, even he didn't know what it was. All he knew was he was going to the human world to retrieve his Sasuke. Any way who was going to stop them? Not these guys and definitely not 'them'

Konan spoke up, "don't you think taking him here will effect him, like it did..." her voice trailed off. They all knew what she was talking about. Sasori had did the same thing he was about to do. Went to the human world to get what was his.

Deidara, was his name. Long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Sasori had taken him not to long ago and Deidara still seem traumatized by the whole experience. Only speaking to Sasori, he barely made any noise. It was scary for a human to be taken from their home and brought to hell because of the 'love' a demon felt for him.

Itachi looked over at Konan, "it'll be perfectly fine, if he doesn't talk to you guys." That wasn't the point and he knew it, but it didn't make him care. "After all he's my Sasuke."

"Sasuke" that caught Deidara's attention and he sat up as he blurted out. They all turned towards him and he covered his mouth. "What do you know about Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. Deidara shrunk back into his chair and Sasori broke in, "don't yell at him." He turned to Deidara and stroked his hair, "it's okay just tell us what you know."

Relaxing Deidara slowly went, "well I don't know him per say, but I've heard of him before." sighing he continued "my cousin had this huge crush on a boy name Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha I believe. But he never paid attention to her, but she would constantly talk about him. It was kind of annoying." His voice went low and quiet as he said that last statement.

Itachi let out a satisfied breath, his Sasuke. Someone wanted his Sasuke but Sasuke didn't want them. Yes, Sasuke didn't want anyone else because he was his. Sasuke was his and he would be Sasuke's.

"I'm coming with you," Kisame just broke his whole fantasy. He turned to him, angry and annoyed but that didn't face the demon. "I'm coming with you," he repeated. "I have to make sure you don't do anything tragic while your there." Itachi glared at him and rolled his eyes, "fine, come. Just don't get in my way."

...

The opened the portal to the human world. If it was so forbidden, opening it shouldn't have been easy. Kisame and Itachi stood in front of the portal, while the rest stood a few feet behind. "Be careful," Konan warned. Much couldn't be said though because they all knew what was happening. Well at least everyone except Deidara, who was hiding behind Sasori.

Kisame stepped through the portal first, while Itachi just stood in front. He was going to get his 'Sasuke' and make him his. It was something he dreamed about for a long time, ever since he laid eyes on the beautiful child.

_Don't fucking whine_

_the deed is done you'll be just fine_

_So you want true romance_

_throw the dice, take a chance_

Stepping throw the portal he was instantly transported to the human world. The city of Konoha, where his Sasuke lived and where he would get out into the distant, he couldn't help but want to laugh overjoyed. 'I'm coming for you Sasuke. And soon you'll be mine.'

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter didn't come out as good as I personally wanted. *Shrugs* But hey what you going to do? I do promise it gets better and probably more twisted. Please review. Until next time.


End file.
